An OLED device includes a substrate, an anode, a hole-transporting layer made of an organic compound, an organic luminescent layer with suitable dopants, an organic electron-transporting layer, and a cathode. OLED devices are attractive because of their low driving voltage, high luminance, wide-angle viewing and capability for full-color flat emission displays. Tang et al. described this multilayer OLED device in their U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,769,292 and 4,885,211.
Physical vapor deposition in a vacuum environment is the principal means of depositing thin organic material films as used in small molecule OLED devices. Such methods are well known, for example Barr in U.S. Pat. No. 2,447,789 and Tanabe et al. in EP 0 982 411. The organic materials used in the manufacture of OLED devices are often subject to degradation when maintained at or near the desired rate dependant vaporization temperature for extended periods of time. Exposure of sensitive organic materials to higher temperatures can cause changes in the structure of the molecules and associated changes in material properties.
To overcome the thermal sensitivity of these materials, only small quantities of organic materials have been loaded in sources and they are heated as little as possible. In this manner, the material is consumed before it has reached the temperature exposure threshold to cause significant degradation. The limitations with this practice are that the available vaporization rate is very low due to the limitation on heater temperature, and the operation time of the source is very short due to the small quantity of material present in the source. In the prior art, it has been necessary to vent the deposition chamber, disassemble and clean the vapor source, refill the source, reestablish vacuum in the deposition chamber and degas the just-introduced organic material over several hours before resuming operation. The low deposition rate and the frequent and time consuming process associated with recharging a source, has placed substantial limitations on the throughput of OLED manufacturing facilities.
A secondary consequence of heating the entire organic material charge to roughly the same temperature is that it is impractical to mix additional organic materials, such as dopants, with a host material unless the vaporization behavior and vapor pressure of the dopant is very close to that of the host material. This is generally not the case and, as a result, prior art devices frequently require the use of separate sources to co-deposit host and dopant materials.
A consequence of using single component sources is that many sources are required in order to produce films containing a host and multiple dopants. These sources are arrayed one next to the other with the outer sources angled toward the center to approximate a co-deposition condition. In practice, the number of linear sources used to co-deposit different materials has been limited to three. This restriction has imposed a substantial limitation on the architecture of OLED devices, increases the necessary size and cost of the vacuum deposition chamber and decreases the reliability of the system.
Additionally, the use of separate sources creates a gradient effect in the deposited film where the material in the source closest to the advancing substrate is over represented in the initial film immediately adjacent the substrate while the material in the last source is over represented in the final film surface. This gradient co-deposition is unavoidable in prior art methods where a single material is vaporized from each of multiple sources. The gradient in the deposited film is especially evident when the contribution of either of the end sources is more than a few percent of the central source, such as when a co-host is used. FIG. 1 shows a cross-sectional view of such a prior-art vaporization device 5, which includes three individual sources 6, 7, and 8, commonly termed “heating boats”, for vaporizing organic material. Vapor plume 9 is preferably homogeneous in the materials from the different sources, but in fact varies in composition from side to side resulting in a non-homogeneous coating on substrate 15.
A further limitation of prior art sources is that the geometry of the vapor manifold changes as the organic material charge is consumed. This change requires that the heater temperature change to maintain a constant vaporization rate and it is observed that the overall plume shape of the vapor exiting the orifices can change as a function of the organic material thickness and distribution in the source, particularly when the conductance to vapor flow in the source with a full charge of material is low enough to sustain pressure gradients from non-uniform vaporization within the source. In this case, as the material charge is consumed, the conductance increases and the pressure distribution and hence overall plume shape improve.
In response to these difficulties in providing material for vapor deposition, commonly assigned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/134,654 entitled “Delivering Organic Powder to a Vaporization Zone” by Long et al. filed May 20, 2005, cited above, discloses methods and apparatus for continuously feeding particulate material into a vaporization chamber. Using this approach, organic powder or other particulate material can be fed into the vaporization chamber from a source outside the chamber. Among advantages offered by this approach is the ability to handle and feed material at temperatures well below vaporization, thereby reducing material waste and facilitating mixture and delivery of multiple materials to be vaporized from a single source. However, in order to supply the needed particulate material(s) and support continuous delivery, a feed mechanism should allow straightforward replenishment with ease of handling and with little or no impact on conditions in the vaporization chamber, such as vacuum, for example. Moreover, it would be advantageous to be able to replenish material without requiring that the particulate material itself be handled, measured, or manually transferred at the vaporization facility from one container to another.